The Future of Nothing
by Esprit D'escalier
Summary: Discontinued. It's 100 years into the future, and Jessica is free, but who really wants to be free when freedom means that you're all alone? All your friends are dead, and there is nothing you can do about it.


**Well, this is my first multi chapter midnight fic. Basically this is about what happens if Jessica gets out of the blue time. Only it's a hundred years into the future.**

_Midnight--Midnight--Midnight--Midnight--Midnight--Midnight--Midnight--Midnight_

Jessica sat up with a sigh. Today was it, the 100th anniversary of when she had saved the world from the darklings, and doomed herself at the same time.

Her friends had died years ago, most likely, but Jessica had no real idea. All she knew was that she was alone now.

Instead of getting bigger and more prosperous, Bixby had died out. It had been because of the aircraft testing at the place where her mom worked exactly 100 years ago today. One of the aircrafts had exploded, and the place had been closed down after a long court safety battle.

Everyone who had worked there moved away, well, everyone who had survived.

The aircraft had been carrying something, but nobody actually knew what. It was top secret to anybody not working on it, and all of them had been present when the aircraft exploded, killing them all.

Including Dess.

She had gotten a job there at only the age of 18. Jessica didn't really know what her job actually was, but it was something involving hightech math. Dess said it was the first step to getting a really good job.

Jessica shook her head to get rid of the memories. It had been 98 years ago. Well, 98 years ago real time.

Jessica's time was different. It was only about 4 years ago her time. She was stuck in the blue hour, and so only lived one hour out of 25.

Jessica stood up. She only had about 45 minutes left until the blue time faded into tomorrow's blue time, and that would get rid of the value of what she was doing. Especially if her objects disappeared again.

About a year ago in the blue time, about 28 real years ago, the clasp on the bracelet Jonathon had given her broke off, and the bracelet fell to the ground. Jessica had bent down to pick it up, but the blue time had ended when her hand was somewhere between her waist and the ground. The bracelet had disappeared right before her eyes.

She had never seen it again.

Jessica walked down one of the only main streets left in Bixby now. All it contained were a bunch of small shops, and behind them she could see fumes rising up from the many factories. That was about all there was in Bixby now.

Jessica opened the door of one of the shops. It was an antique shop, and it sold lots of candles. Jessica grabbed four of them and something that looked like a towel.

She placed the candles down in a semi-circle shape, just big enough so that she could sit cross-legged between them.

She draped the tacky towel thing over the shop owners face. The man had been trying to catch her since she had first used one of his candles over a year ago.

The man was old now, having been in this shop for about 26 years.

As far as Jessica knew he was planning to move, but then never did for some reason. It was also a coincidence that when he took down his discount/moving sale sign was the night after she had visited his shop.

He was always there, every night, watching the shop to see if anything moved.

He probably knew she was a midnighter, everybody knew about them, probably thought she was some punk vandal or something, someone who actually lived in the daytime as well.

Jessica was the only midnighter in Bixby now. With only a few thousand people in Bixby, there weren't really midnighters here all that often.

The last one had been an 82 year old woman, named Margeret, who had become Jessica's friend. It was only about two weeks ago Jessica time. Which was about... eight months ago? Jessica wasn't a polymath, but that seemed right.

Margeret was a seer, and she was absolutely fascinated by Jessica's hand.

She had died of cancer though.

Jessica stood up and grabbed another candle. This one was for Margeret.

Jessica touched the wick of each candle, and they jumped to life. That was another thing about her hand; it was like a power surge for everything. She could turn on lightbulbs, clocks, watches, even set fires in the blue time, without having to have any matches or anything.

All she had to do was touch it and watch it come to life.

Jessica pulled her hand back from the candle and folded it into her other hand and onto her lap. She let the tears slide down her face and closed her eyes and bowed her head.

She only had a few minutes left, but she decided that she wouldn't worry about putting anything away. Tonight was to remember her friends. The ones she had let drift out of touch. The ones who had died. The ones she missed so much.

Jessica opened her eyes and waited for the flames to disappear before her eyes as the blue time ended.

Instead, everything turned an ugly brown colour, and she heard something like cloth being thrown to the ground.

"What the heck! Stupid midnighter freak, always vandalising my shop!" came a voice from Jessica's right.

The voice stopped as the shop owner saw Jessica. They stared at each other, until the shop owner picked up his mug of coffee and threw it at her.

"You! I knew I would get you eventually!" he yelled and started to run around the counter.

Jessica got up and ran for the door, knocking down a candle in her rush. She rushed out the door and ran down the street, running as fast as possible, she heard the man running behind her, but she knew she could get away. Her hand was still glowing, and as long as it didn't stop she had unlimited energy.

The blue time had ended, but she was here. In regular time. After a hundred years, she was back in regular time.

But after a hundred years she didn't have any reason to be. Or any want to be.

Yet Jessica still felt somewhat happy, she was free.


End file.
